Conventional fabrication of printed circuits use a subtractive method of fabrication whereby a blank and thick copper layer is first laid down on a substrate. The thickness of the copper layer is typically a thickness of the final conductive lines. To produce a desired copper pattern, subtractive processing uses a photolithography exposure and chemical etch to remove most of the copper that was laid down. The chemical etch materials and a large proportion of the removed copper from the circuit both represent waste, whose disposal increases the cost of the circuits made using this subtractive method and is environmentally unfriendly. Furthermore, the photolithography exposure and chemical etch processes are time consuming and expensive.